


Morning Control Burn

by NemesisGray



Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior/Arcann, Female Sith Warrior/Torian Cadera
Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840345
Kudos: 2





	Morning Control Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wickedgrahamcrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedgrahamcrackers/gifts).



Kasidhi stared at the flames that rose out of her caf cup before turning grey eyes to her plate, her lips turning up in a slight smile as her napkin finally caught fire.

She loved fire.

Fire was so pretty. Volatile. Violent. Powerful. Cleansing.

She didn’t remember when it started, only that it started young with her.

Her very first memory was her setting the library curtains on fire.

Manaan had been a beautiful place to grow up but it had been boring. Plus, she remembered wondering if things on such a watery planet could burn.

Turns out, the library curtains could.

She’d been punished, admonished, told to channel her boredom into her studies, her mastery of the Force.

Never worked. She was still bored.

Eventually, her parents just gave her a burn barrel and kept piles of trash for her to burn when she got bored. Her hobby might as well be useful, her parents reasoned.

It was that more than anything that taught Kasidhi all she needed to know about life. 

It didn’t matter how weird it was, as long as it was at least useful.

She hated that lesson.

And eventually, she started burning the carpets inside the house. Again.

Her family quickly went to nonflammable fabrics.

And that’s when Kasidhi learned everything was flammable if only there were enough explosives involved.

It was after she became Darth Baras’ Apprentice she began burning things not because she was bored but because she was worried or anxious. It became a morning ritual. A routine. Something she could do every morning as way to prepare for the day. 

Burn the last vestiges of sleep and thus the day before away.

Cleansing fire.

Start fresh.

Now, years later, bored out of her mind, she watched as her caf and her breakfast went up in flames.

It took a good while, but she could get caf to burn. It just required a lot of plastique powder. Like, a lot.

Both Major Jorgan and Pierce will be angry at her for how much plastique she ruined just to alleviate her boredom.

“Kas,” Torian’s hand slid into her hair, “really?”

Kasidhi turned to look at him, explanation on her lips only to blink into the concerned eyes of Arcann instead.

Right. She remembered now.

Sniffing, she turned back to her still smoking remains of her breakfast.

She wasn’t bored. She was completely heartbroken.

And neither Major Jorgan nor Pierce would yell at her for her wastefulness.

“Kas,” Arcann knelt beside her, his hand gentle on her face as he turned her to face him, “would you like to go blow something up?”

She nodded. “Yes.” She sniffed again.

Arcann smiled slightly, his eyes roaming her face before he stood, offering his hand to her. “Hutts or pirates?”

“We did Hutts last time. Pirates this time.” Kasidhi took his hand gratefully.

“Pirates it is.” Arcann nodded, pulling her to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Want to steal Theron’s shuttle as well?”

“Obviously.” Kasidhi wiped the last of her tears away.

Stealing Theron’s shuttle was fun.

Clasping Arcann’s hand in her own, she felt herself relaxing, just a little. Letting go of some of the tension she’s held in for so long.

This morning ritual of burning things hadn’t cleansed away her heartbreak, but it had cleared enough trash for maybe something more to grow.


End file.
